


I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation//You're living in the past, it's a new generation...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [28]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie and Fliss make a point, earning themselves a little... fun.





	1. The Challenge

“And Stephanie will work a tag-team match with her wife, Fliss, against Ronda Rousey and Tamina Snuka...”

Fliss smirked, agreeing easily as she faced down Vince, her voice ringing out clear even through the mic.

“If they lose... they belong to us... and we get to do... whatever... we want, wherever we want... starting with a live sex celebration in the ring...”

“If you lose... Stephanie is Ronda’s.”

Vince’s smirk is clear and Fliss laughs.

“Game on.”


	2. The Battle

“Steph!”

The call was clear, Stephanie lunging to the corner to tag Fliss, who instantly smirked, flicking her hair back with a clear grin, stepping to kick Tamina in the ribs, hard, knocking the girl flat, rolling her up to pin her, Tamina dragging herself free and leaving time for Fliss to stand even as she crawled to make the tag. 

Fliss had dipped instantly to trip Ronda, yanking the woman’s leg up and using a figure four, Ronda screaming at the torque even as Fliss twisted her ankle a little more in the move. She refused to tap, time and again, Fliss wrenching her back into the figure four until, finally, Ronda gave in, tapping with a scream of anger, Fliss sparing time to kick her hard in the ribs as she stood, ducking under the ropes to kiss Stephanie with a smirk. The win had soon been announced.


	3. The Celebration

Returning to the ring after it had been cleaned was easy, Fliss smirking even as she moved to check her robe was firmly tied, for now, keeping her just about covered, smiling as she held a hand out to Stephanie before they began to walk out to the ring, Stephanie tucking herself into Fliss’ side as they came out to the ring, making a point to kiss Fliss sweetly before they got into the ring.

Fliss had smiled as she moved to take the microphone offered to her, taking her time to tuck hair out of Stephanie’s eyes, taking in the softness of Stephanie’s smile and the light dancing in Stephanie’s ice blue eyes. 

“This is a live sex celebration... so anyone with children under 18.... You gotta go.”

She had paused, watching exactly one family leave, laughing slightly.

“Learn to read your tickets people.”

The words were teasing even as she watched them go, the doors finally closing behind them and leaving her free to continue, the microphone set aside, her touch light as she moved to undo Stephanie’s robe, easing it free to reveal Stephanie’s skimpy bra and panties, her smile soft as she let Stephanie remove her own robe, the two moving towards the bed, Fliss tucking them safely under the blanket to continue, her smile soft as she moved under the covers after kissing her way down Stephanie’s neck, placing a light love-bite at the end of Stephanie’s collarbone before moving lower. Stephanie had gasped softly at the feel of Fliss’ lips and tongue against her bare breast, noting that the girl was skilled as she had not felt the girl’s hands move the bra out the way. Her legs spread a little, everything from the knees down now exposed, the blanket still covering Fliss entirely and hiding what she was doing. 

It didn’t take long of Fliss fiercely licking and suckling at her to bring her to release, the panted ‘Fuck....’ rewarded with a laugh even as Fliss moved to ease Stephanie’s clothing back into place, kissing her lightly.

“We just did.”


End file.
